


Booze and a Promise

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Promposition [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Logan are co-workers and after having a bit too much, Wade gets picked up from a bar by Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booze and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A-Girl-Ive-Never-Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A-Girl-Ive-Never-Seen).



> Okay, this was written via livestream on 22.09.15 and things got bigger from this small writing, so this might be the beginning of a full-blown IKEA-AU. So there will probably be more to this.

The chatter in the bar had died down an hour ago, when the last guests that hadn’t had too many drinks had left. Now, the air buzzed with a deep hum from the stereo and only occasionally somebody laughed or spoke up.

Wade’s feet hurt from a day of too much walking through aisles and dragging heavy boxes from one end of the store to the other and back, because customers never know what they really want and his mouth tasted of too much beer, sticky and bitter. Luckily Logan had invited him; otherwise he wouldn’t know how to afford the luxury of getting drunk this month.

After what might be his sixth or seventh beer this evening, Wade’s thoughts started rolling through his head, bumping into one another more than just passing by and making space for the next idea to develop. His tongue felt heavier than usually and much too big for his mouth, his teeth grazing it far too often.

Wade tried to shake his head, but it made things worse and the motion turned his stomach. Along with the deep breath he tried to take, he burped bubbly.

“’S juss not thaht simple, youh know?” He heard the slur in his own words, but couldn’t bring his mouth to work around the sounds properly and his mind stumbled over the long sentences, “Heee’s juss… like he’s pehhrfect. Like he’s way’bove my league and ‘m”, Wade didn’t know when he’d raised his hand, but now he slammed it onto the counter, drawing the attention of everyone around them to him, “down here- loohkin’p and …”

 _Yeah, and what_? Thinking he might someday have that chance? Take the risk, jump into the dark? Wade shook his head at a loss of words. Logan seemed to understand though and patted his back with his big, warm hand. The gesture somehow made its way through the fog of alcoholic taste and bitter thoughts and left a soothing warm imprint on his skin.

“Get that - beeive me… bu’ya won’t make any… yknow… progress if ya keep thinkin’ like that. ‘S just how i’is.”

The palm still resting on Wade’s shoulder rubbed gently over his skin, before sliding off. A deep sigh escaped Wade and he tasted his own bittersweet breath, but nodded nonetheless. Of course Logan was right. He almost always was. But the awareness of that fact didn’t hold any comfort. Wade reached for his bottle, fighting with his sluggish muscles when his fingers didn’t curl around the bottleneck. He ended up swiping his bottle along with a pack of napkins off the counter, the loud pang earning him a judging stare from the guy behind the bar. Wade didn’t really care.

The clock on the wall told him it was almost one in the morning, so his ride home would be here any second.

Wade huffed and pushed himself off the barstool before he threw some crumpled bills onto the counter and hugged Logan a little too hard goodbye, placing a smacking kiss on his forehead.

“He’jj be here ina minute… Seeya t’morrow, sweetie.”

Logan nodded against Wade’s cheek and didn’t let go until he’d pressed Wade to his chest with an almost unyielding grip. They awkwardly waved as Wade half fell, half swayed his way out of the bar and onto the streets. Peter already waited for him, leaning against the door of his rusty, once graphite and now dust-hued impala.

The slow smile he gave Wade made his head spin even more.

“Sober like the pope, yeah?”

“Juss ge’ in the cahr…”

Climbing into the passenger seat, Wade nearly bumped his head, but Peter was so kind as to guide him safely and fasten his seatbelt. As soon as Peter locked the door and started the engine, Wade sank against the holey material of the seat.

The car was filled with Peter’s sweet, fruity scent and the radio played some slow country song; Wade’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Yknow I lov’you, Pete, don’ ya?”

“Yeah, love you too, pal.”

Wade bit his bottom lip and glanced at Peter from the corner of his eye, his heart picking up his rhythm.

“One day’ll ask ya out.”

“Sure. But don’t forget to ask Gwen first.”

Something behind Wade’s ribs clenched and his hands started shivering. Quickly, he leaned against the window, blinking to clear his blurry vision.

“’ll make sure, sweetums.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
